Seth's Birthday texts
by the Forever Infinity
Summary: Seth is feeling down because his boyfriend Dean Ambrose can't be there for his birthday. He is surprised when Dean Ambrose decides to text him since Dean doesn't like texting.


The two-toned man walked in to his hotel. He should be more than happy because tomorrow is his birthday, but that was far from what he was. He was upset because his lovers Dean Ambrose would not be there with him because on Monday Night Raw he had received an injury. He knew he was being selfish but he really wanted to spend his birthday with his boyfriend. He thought about how Dean and him first hooked up two years ago in developmental. What at first started as pure sex ended up being a whole lot more. It took a few months for Dean and him to accept what they truly felt. Two months after their official debut to WWE they made it official and they owe it all to their best friend Roman Reigns. Over time their love for each other had only grown . He was lost in his thoughts until he heard his phone beeping, alerting him that he had received a text. He smiled when he saw who had sent him that text but it was really weird because Dean didn't like texting.

_"Hey, babe."  
_  
"Dean?"

_"Duh! Unless you have someone else in your life who calls you babe. If you do I need to know who this person is so I can kick their ass cause your mine baby :)"_

"No babe and yes I'm all yours ❤ It's just you know it's weird cause you aren't the texting type. I like it though because I'm the one you do new things for."

_"I know right ?! I'm sorry I take forever to type. Seth, you know I would bring you the moon if your heart desired it."_

"Awe babe, ily xoxox ! Well since you can't see me I'll tell you that I'm blushing (don't make fun of me)."

"_For reals? I can't believe I'm missing that, you look so cute when you blush. Why would I make fun of you and ily too! Gosh, why do you make me all fluffy and stuff . ('xoxo' means hugs and kisses, right?)"_

"Fluffy and stuff isn't exactly an emotion, dude. Really? Really? Yes it means hugs and kisses you idiot :p You would make fun of me, you can be quite mean sometimes and you know it."

_"When would I ever be mean to my babe! You are the mean on here you called me an 'idiot' which really hurt :(I'm sorry I just wasn't sure, okay. You should be grateful I somehow knew! Are you trying to be Miz with your 'Really? Really?' cause I might need to reconsider what we have."_

"OWWWWW! I thought you told me you would always love me no matter what? Now I am the one who is hurt. :'("

_"You know I was just playing with you. I would never hurt my cupcake. ( you make all cute ewww)"_

" You have always been cute, even before me :P ! You are my cutie pie."

_"Rollins, stop it! I refuse to be cute."_

"Too bad, I'm going to change your name in my contacts to 'Cutie pie Dean' and there's nothing you can do about it!"

_"You suck!"_

"Just for you, babe ;)"

_"I should not be laughing. I hate that I love you. Not really because you make me happy."_

"Would you look at that! Dean Ambrose is a wimp when it comes to me. It's okay because when it comes to you, I am one too! ❤ "

_"I love you, Seth Rollins. You side tracked me to what I was really texting you for. You probably haven't noticed but it is 12:05which means it is officially your birthday. So Happy Birthday! I'm so grateful you were born because if you weren't who would put up with my ass. You make me better it all aspects of my life. I can truly say you ruined my life for the better. You introduced me to what true love really is and I'm so glad you did. You are beautiful in the inside and out. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky with someone like you. You make me believe in happily ever after. I know that's really corny but you truly do. You are the owner of my heart. So now please open the door"_

Seth was so emotional at the moment. He went to the door to open it and Dean was surely there. Dean could see how happy Seth was to see him there. He just knew he had to be there for his lovers birthday and nothing would prevent him from doing so.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be here for your birthday?" Dean questioned

"I love you so much!" Seth replied with tears in his eyes.


End file.
